


'cause our world is spinning at the speed of light

by coastal-shelf (mysilenceknot)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 08:29:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9596537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysilenceknot/pseuds/coastal-shelf
Summary: Iris and Cisco try out a new toy in the bedroom.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Why yes, I did do a lot of research before writing this fic. I like to be accurate when writing about sexy toys, tyvm. For those of you who don't know, [this is a Feeldoe](https://www.tantusinc.com/collections/feeldoes/products/feeldoe).  
> I'm constantly disappointed by the lack of pegging fics in this fandom so here I am, yet again. Title comes from [Animal](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RDPNGX6UMl8) by Kesha.

It wasn’t a decision made easily. Cisco and Iris talked about it for a solid week before Iris made the purchase, just like they always did when considering adding new things to their sex life. The pros, the cons, what advice they could get from internet reviews. Ultimately Cisco left it up to Iris, and he was pleasantly surprised one Friday afternoon to open the box she’d had addressed to him.

\--

“Okay,” Iris said as she pulled her fingers out of Cisco’s ass. She had already come once earlier, thighs clamped around her boyfriend’s head as he fingered and licked her, and she was feeling dizzy with excitement for what was to come. “I wasn’t sure how we wanted to try this, but I think it should really be up to you.” She rocked back onto her knees and grabbed the Feeldoe from the nightstand.

Cisco rolled onto his back and leaned forward, moving his arms back and to his sides to hold his weight. He watched her movements, eyes locked on the glossy black dildo. “Well,” he started, “I really liked the idea of me riding you? At least for this first time.”

“Perfect.” Iris rubbed her lube coated hand over the smaller bulb and rose back up on her knees.

“Wait.” 

She froze. “What?”

Cisco sat up and crawled up the bed to her. He covered her hand with his and together they pushed the toy inside of her. Iris stared down and their joined hands, gasping as the bulb filled her.

“How does it feel?” Cisco asked, letting her hand go and slowly stroking up the fake shaft.

“It’s, wow.” She couldn’t exactly feel his hand jerking the toy off, but she could feel it move with each up and down stroke. And not only did it push in different ways on her walls, the ridges where the bulb connected to the dildo rubbed along her clit. Iris looked up from Cisco’s hand and grinned when her eyes met his heated expression. “If it feels half as good for you as it does for me, I’m pretty sure this purchase was completely worth it.

\--

It was... tricky, to say the least. A lot of fumbling, a lot of giggling, a lot of lube. Like the reviews had said, it was hard for Iris to actually fuck into Cisco with this toy without a drag. But they figured out what angles optimized pleasure for both of them.

Iris reached up to push Cisco’s hair out of his face. She was on her back, knees bent up but feet planted solidly on the bed. Cisco was crouched over her, slowly lifting up and sinking down on the firm dick, eyes closed as he lost himself to the pleasure.

“Hey,” Iris moaned, tugging Cisco’s hair.

“Hmm?”

She rocked her hips up sharply and grabbed Cisco to stop him from moving. “I’m close.” He responded by resting more of his body on top of her, leaning down to suck at the skin between her neck and shoulder. Iris whimpered. It was normally hard for her to come from solely penetrative sex, but as she fucked harder into Cisco her clit pushed more solidly against the ridges of the toy. 

“Oh,” she whispered, before pushing up once more and clenching down on the bulb as she came. She grabbed Cisco’s head up from her neck so she could kiss him, letting him swallow the whines she couldn’t keep silent. Iris reached down to grab his cock and he rocked forward into her grip.

“I need to move,” he said, breaking the kiss.

“Yes.” She jerked him off as his movement on the toy became less regular and more frantic, using her other hand to tug on his hair. Iris leaned back up to press her lips against his panting mouth and at that he came, covering her chest and hand with his release.

Cisco slightly collapsed onto his girlfriend and she had to stifle a laugh as his hair landed in her mouth. After a few seconds of the pair catching their breath, Iris poked his shoulder.

“Okay tough guy, you need to pull off of me so I can take this thing out.”

“I’m too tired to move,” he mumbled,, but he moved as she’d asked him to. Iris gently pulled the Feeldoe out of herself and dropped it back on the towel-covered night stand. Cisco had laid back down onto the bed. “That was breathtaking and now I’m done moving.”

Iris poked him again. “We’re gonna have to take a shower and change the sheets before you stop moving, we’re both a mess.”

“Yes.” He opened his eyes and gave her a warm smile. “But that was amazing and I’m glad we tried this.

Iris returned his smile and leaned down so she could kiss him. “So am I.”


End file.
